


snowslide

by oreoni



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, jihoon loves boys and i love him, just annoying, just kidding they're not ugly, miiiiild homophobia, ugly complicated sobaek mountains!!, winter storms and casteist immortal snooty parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoni/pseuds/oreoni
Summary: long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.then everything changed when the fire nation attacked.no, i’m fucking with you. that’s not how this story begins. instead of an alternate asiatic continent, think south korea. and if you want to get real into it, think jeolla do. the sobaek mountains, hundreds of years ago, encased in the worst blizzard with the ugliest howling winds since Creation. why is such a sacred mountain, so close to the heavens, suffering in what was supposed to have been a peaceful, dry winter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know if i'm going to update this one haaaaaaaah  
> ily all tho<333

_ long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.  _

 

_ then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. _

 

_ no, i’m fucking with you. that’s not how this story begins. instead of an alternate universe asiatic continent, think south korea. and if you want to get real into it, think jeolla do. the sobaek mountains, hundreds of years ago, encased in the worst blizzard with the ugliest howling winds since Creation. why is such a sacred mountain, so close to the heavens, suffering in what was supposed to have been a peaceful, dry winter?  _

_ (a disgrace) _

_ the youngest daughter from the heavenly gatekeeper’s family has fallen in love with a human.  _

_ (disgusting)  _

_ the youngest daughter is pregnant with a human’s child. this is unacceptable.  _

_ they cast her out from her home the night she is to have her child and for hours she wanders the snow, slipping and cold down to her celestial bones. the first hour, she meets a woodcutter splitting logs just outside of his cabin where he lives with his jealous wife.  _

_ “please, sir,” she begs him. “please, could i lodge with you tonight? i am going to have my child and the snow is falling so fast.”  _

_ the woodcutter is a gentle, kind man, and his heart softens for this unfortunate girl who has no other place to turn. asking her to wait, he leaves his wood in the snow and runs inside to ask his wife.  _

_ she berates him; “you fool, what are you doing speaking to strangers on nights when we need the wood in our small cottage the most? she is probably looking to take advantage of your weak heart and steal what little we have. now sit and have supper, we have more than enough wood for tonight.” _

_ so he, for all his gentleness, is also a coward. she waits for another hour while the storm howls until she can stay still no longer and is forced to move so she does not freeze where she stands.  _

_ approaching the third hour of the storm, she finds an inn lighting up its surroundings with glowing windows. in it lives a widow with her daughter-in-law, and on the door of the inn there is a sign that welcomes travelers caught in the bad weather. the widow takes one look at the young, pregnant goddess and draws her lamp away from the window.  _

_ alone in the middle of the night, the girl feels her birth pains begin. she cries out and the forest moves with the strength of her pain; the pain of her rejection and the cold looks on her parents’ faces, the pain of her contractions as they send her staggering through the wood, the pain of calling for her lover but he does not come.  _

_ she cries out because she is a girl about to give birth in the snow and her child will die before she gets to see their face. she is ugly with the fear of it, the stars scattered through her dress and hair dimming and igniting and burning the ground around her. her tears melt through the ice as she screams and power pulses out from her to catch the attention of an old woman, far up the mountain, in a wooden hut.  _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_that is where the legend ends and the greatest love story ever told begins. in the old woman’s hut, the young girl gives birth to her half-human son and rejoices despite her circumstances. she names him park jinyoung; her own great gift._ **

**_nobody knows it yet, but his fate is decided from the moment he takes his first breath to cry. jinyoung will die to save true love, and the only love he will ever know while the half-human still lives will be tragedy._ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it’s 2017, you’ve got your village on a mountain, houses made of stone, and crazy fucking elders with their ridiculous legends. you also have your lee jihoon trudging up said mountain in the forest for wood that his great aunt demanded like the village  _ doesn’t _ have a centralized heating system, or that renovating the shrines to run off of electricity instead of wood stoves would disturb the  _ feng shui _ or something. 

god, he  _ hates _ this place. he’s 5’5 and weighs less than 140 lbs, holding a shitting ax and he’s going to slip and fall on the godforsaken snow and he’ll be found dead in this ridiculous lilac coat. jisoo’d probably enjoy it, too, with his ceremonial  _ hanbok _ and his harem of halmeonis seduced by his eyelid creases and church-oppa aesthetic. 

“fucking  _ shit _ ,” jihoon trips over the icy path and  _ fucking fuck i’m going to die _ slides down it helplessly for several meters. when he does slow to a stop, he grabs onto the closest tree and glares up the mountain, filled with rage and a little bit of hysterical terror

“WHAT THE  _ FUCK, _ ” he fumes. “I HATE THIS FUCKING MOUNTAIN, THIS FUCKING SEASON, IT IS 2017 AND I AM HEEE _ EERE-” _ and he cuts off in a shriek because  _ who is that? _ somebody’s just come out from behind a tree, perfectly unruffled and clean. he’s got a pretty face, like jisoo, but it seems almost out of place with his broad shoulders and strong jaw surrounded by frozen gray rock and ugly fir trees. his put-togetherness and the force by which jihoon is immediately attracted to him  _ pisses him the fuck off _ and  _ did that asshole just look at my fucking parka judgmentally? _

“i am not about to freeze my nuts off for the sake of style,” he informs him. “i don’t know what it is with flower boys these days, but practicality trumps appearances and you’re going to lose yourself some potential babymakers if you stay out here any longer, jerkwad.”

the pretty man regards him, bemused, like he’s not entirely sure what business jihoon thinks he has in addressing him. curled like that, jihoon notices that his lips are feline and unnecessarily androgynous, and it has him swiping his own lips with the tip of his tongue unconsciously.

“i will not be freezing anything off,” flower boy tells him. “thank you for your concern. i am here on an errand, though. if you are able, could you direct me to the village i was told is located on this mountain?”

so then instead of a tiny, rage filled gremlin with an axe trampling through a forested mountain, you have a bewildered lee jihoon leading what could very well be korea’s next top model to his hometown.

(he has no idea, but it’s flower boy’s hometown too. he’s arrived to pay his respects.)

flower boy hums when they find the stone path that leads farther up the mountain. his eyes crinkle when jihoon whips around and glares at him, and when jihoon stumbles because _fuck_ _he’s gorgeous_ he actually laughs. “so,” he says, “you _do_ know where you’re going. i thought you were one of the mountain trolls, but i’d never seen one wearing that kind of coat before.” 

“what the fuck,” jihoon scowls. “of course i know where i’m going, i live here. and i’m  _ not _ a troll, i’m not even that short, shut up.”

“i never said anything about your height,” flower boy hums again, endlessly amused. “by the way, i’m park jinyoung. it’s nice to finally meet you, lee jihoon. i’ve heard a lot about you from your great-aunt, and i’m staying with her for the next couple of weeks. i guess we’ll see a lot of each other.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM THIS I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING  
> actually treat my entire account that way  
> everything i post

“so, uh, this is the place,” jihoon says, facing the start of the hanok section. “post office is over there, those are the farms, and then my great-aunt runs the only inn so if you want i could bring you over-”

 

but flower boy is gone, and the only proof that jihoon’s not finally lost his fucking mind in this godforsaken snowy mountain village are the boot prints that end right next to him. he is mildly disturbed but also too pragmatic (read: in denial) to give it too much thought, and half an hour later he’s back where he started, cursing at the trees and lugging wood with his too-skinny arms. 

 

(it’s not fair of him to talk about the mountain the way he does. it’s as much a part of him as the pink in his favorite sweater is, or what he imagines stars sound like in the desert.)

 

the inn his great-aunt runs is easily the largest and the oldest building in the village, sitting at the entrance to the hanok section like an enormous stone guardian. the courtyard in the middle also leads to the bath houses and the shrine, but it’s closed off for the winter as nobody ever seems to visit. travelers like it in the spring, where the flowers compliment the rustic qualities of the village nicely, but it doesn’t seem to be worth the effort when it snows. jihoon prefers it that way, too. in the winter the hanok is quiet and warm through the walls, like his own stone kingdom. 

 

he stomps snow off of his boots after depositing the wood and axe in the courtyard. the entrance hall is brightly lit, which makes him squint in confusion. it’s only ever lit when they have visitors. 

suspicion growing, jihoon goes looking for his aunt who he finds in the kitchen. 

 

“ _ imo,”  _ he sighs. “why are you making tea?”

 

the old woman turns in faux-surprise, apron swishing around her ankles. “jihoon-ah,” she smiles, ( _ infinitely  _ more suspicious) “it’s cold outside! i just thought our guest could use a hot cup and some cakes, he was so skinny. just like you, hoon-ah, you look like you never feed yourself in that city.” 

 

his suspicion turns into alarm; they  _ do not _ have visitors in the winter. the only people dumb enough to visit the mountain when they have time off are jihoon and his idiot friends (and flower boy, but he’s been written off as a strange hallucination/daydream. the air is thin this high up, and the only semi-attractive peers in jihoon’s vicinity are seungcheol and jisoo, which, while tempting, is a solid  _ no thanks. _ ) 

 

“hoonie,” she says, peering into the pot. “could you take this to his room? i think i’ve left something in the garden.”

 

both of them know that’s bullshit, and she knows he knows it’s bullshit because she’s never suffered from memory loss or lost any of her mental faculties ever. he knows because when she pulls the old age card on him, it’s a contest of wills that he never wins because he’s her grandson and she’s crazy. 

 

balancing the tray carefully on his sweater arms, jihoon knocks carefully on the wood of the paper paneled door before sliding it open. he bites his tongue, because  _ wow, okay,  _  it’s flower boy. while this confirms his suspicions and confirms the change in medication he’ll be requesting later this week, it also confirms that flower boy is much, much prettier when jihoon’s not squinting through the glare of the snow. 

 

he’s wearing a cream sweater that his shoulders fill out nicely. it swoops to his collarbones, revealing pale smooth skin and a single mole. jihoon swallows. 

 

“um, excuse me?” flower boy turns and starts while jihoon bows in greeting. “welcome to the inn. my great-aunt sent me to drop off some tea for you, because she thought you had a cold trip. my name is lee jihoon, it’s nice to meet you.” 

 

flower boy shakes his hands and keeps his eyes on jihoon, with the air of faint amusement that he always seems to have when he looks at him. “park jinyoung,” he says. “fancy meeting you here.”

 

jihoon shrugs. “i work here, and it makes things easier for my aunt too. just tell me if you need anything, i’ll be in the third room to the left of the restroom.” 

 

as he moves to leave, jinyoung stands up and jihoon is struck by how much taller he is up close.  _ stop that, _ he scolds himself.  _ you can’t be attracted to guests. _ but the fact of the matter and the sad truth is jihoon’s thirst for hot older men that he didn’t spend his formative years with knows no bounds, so when jinyoung asks him to stay for tea he can’t go. 

 

he cups his tea in his sweatered hands and mulls over conversation topics to break the calm, but awkward silence. jinyoung looks too young to be in the village for business purposes, looking for property or potential development sites, but he also doesn’t have the aura that most other young visitors do with their fancy cameras and hair dye. it really leaves one option, the same as jihoon. he’s staying with his grandmother’s younger sister for the winter semester, taking a break from school because he’s not yet sure what he’s going to do with all the authority he has over his own choices. 

 

“do you have any family in the village?” jihoon asks. “i don’t think i’ve ever seen you around before.” 

 

jinyoung smiles. “family business of a sort,” he agrees. “but yes, i haven’t been around recently. i don’t believe we’ve met before.” 

 

his answer leaves a sour taste in the conversation afterwards because it calls up memories of jihoon’s father, who abandoned his mother and the mountain to chase a woman and his ambition. jihoon only started visiting the mountain regularly in his high school years, after his grandmother passed away and his father began deteriorating. but jihoon has also always been quick to judge and quick to draw away, which he knows has been the source of many failed friendships before they ever had a chance to start. 

 

“no, definitely not,” jihoon sighs. “and i only ever come up once or twice a year for a little while, because i go to school in the city.  _ imo _ tends to need a lot of help around the place, especially in the winter when she has to maintain the cafe and shrine.”

 

jinyoung leans forward, interested. “your family owns the shrine? i thought it was a community style thing.”

 

“it kind of is? most of my aunt’s friends, or like, the entirety of the village, used to help out in cleaning it up and doing some of the gardening, but it’s difficult now that all of them are older. it’s higher up the trail, so the air gets really cold and the mountain is a bitch to climb. it’s also always been on our family’s land, ever since it was established with my great-great-great grandparent’s generation, so i guess we’re just taking up all of the responsibility for it now.” jihoon shrugs. “so i work on it while i’m up here, and i go to school and try not to think about things in the city. what do you do?”

 

“i’m a researcher,” he smiles. “i do a lot of digging around for scientific journals and stuff, but i’m on vacation like you right now. i thought maybe visiting my ancestral home would be a nice change of scenery.” 

 

jihoon can’t tell if he’s imagining it or not, but jinyoung says scenery just  _ that bit _ slower and drops his eyes to jihoon’s neck while he does. he might be hearing things; he might be in need of a good fuck. or, he could be desperate enough to let himself start flirting with this complete stranger who showed up on the mountain like a fever dream in the middle of winter when no sane person  _ ever _ vacations on the mountain.

  
(somewhere, someone is playing a run on the xylophone because  _ jeongdap, _ jihoon’s sexually repressed.) 

**Author's Note:**

> HAH i'm losing my mind guys park jinyoung is so beautiful


End file.
